


The Senshi Files - Character Profiles (Red Eye & Silver Warden)

by Irritus185, Raithe



Series: The Senshi Files [3]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Dresden Files Roleplaying Game
Genre: Character Sheets, DVD Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irritus185/pseuds/Irritus185, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithe/pseuds/Raithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I've been making character sheets for the various Senshi Files characters as a writing aid (and because I am a colossal nerd), and I thought to myself, 'Why not post them for everyone else to marvel and/or laugh at?"</p><p>These sheets are made using the Dresden Files RPG rules (...mostly), and will update along with the fic proper to reflect Harry's and Makoto's current understanding of the other characters.</p><p>WARNING:  There will be massive spoilers!  Read the fic chapter before you read it's profile list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Eye

** Profiles for Red Eye **

Harry Dresden (NEW)  
Karrin Murphy (NEW)  
Gremlin (NEW)

**Us  
**

**Harry Dresden**  
 **High Concept:** Wizard Private Eye  
 **Trouble:** The Temptation of Power  
My Mother’s Silver Pentacle  
Epic Wiseass  
Chivalry Is Not Dead, Dammit  
Not So Subtle, Still Quick To Anger  
Perpetually Broke

 **Skills**  
+5 Conviction  
+4 Endurance, Intimidation  
+3 Alertness, Discipline, Lore  
+2 Athletics, Contacts, Investigation, Rapport  
+1 Fists, Presence, Scholarship, Stealth, Weapons

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Evocation [-3]: Fire, Air, Spirit (+1 Power (Fire))  
Thaumaturgy [-3]: +1 Control (Divination)  
The Sight [-1]  
Soul Gaze [0]  
Wizard’s Constitution [0]  
Lawbreaker [-1]: First

 **Mortal Stunts**  
 _Listening_ (Investigation): +4 to hear things, Alertness skill drops to -2 while in use

 **Enchanted Items**  
 _Staff:_ Focus item - +1 offensive control (Spirit)  
    -A long wooden staff, carved with runes  
    -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Blasting Rod:_ Focus item - +1 offensive control (Fire)  
    -A Short wooden rod, carved with runes  
    -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Shield Bracelet:_ Focus item - +1 defensive control (Spirit)  
    - A bracelet hung with tiny metal shields  
    -Currently damaged; produces sparks when used  
 _Force Ring:_ Weapon:2 blunt force magic attack; may be used to make simple maneuvers instead  
    -A small ring  
    -Requires 8 scenes to recharge between uses

 **Other Equipment**  
 _Silver Pentacle Amulet_ – A beat-up silver pentacle amulet from your mother, often used as a focus for light and divination spells. Also acts as a symbol of your faith in magic

 **Rote Spells**  
 _Fuego (Fire)_ – Weapon:4 fire magic attack  
    -A tight beam of fire  
    -Requires Blasting Rod  
 _Riffletum (Reflect)_ – Strength 3, 2 Turn force (spirit) magic Block  
    -A Half-dome shield of pure force  
    -Requires Shield Bracelet  
 _Forzare (Force)_ – Weapon:3 blunt force (spirit) magic attack  
    -A wave of pure force

 **Total Refresh Cost:** -14

Harry’s Notes: It feels so good to be out from under that Doom of Damocles

Author’s Note: Stats taken from the Our World Source Book

 **Karrin Murphy**  
 **High Concept:** Special Investigations Lead Detective  
 **Trouble:** Unbelieving Bureaucracy  
Don’t Judge Me By My Size  
Avenging Angel  
Aikido Master  
Champion Marksman  
I Don’t Know If I Trust Dresden, but He Gets Results

 **Skills**  
+4 Guns, Investigation  
+3 Athletics, Endurance, Fists  
+2 Alertness, Conviction, Discipline, Driving, Lore, Stealth  
+1 Burglary, Contacts, Intimidation, Presence, Scholarship, Weapons

 **Mortal Stunts**  
 _Extensive Training_ (Fists): May use Fists instead of Weapons when attacking with melee weapons  
 _Hard Boiled_ (Discipline): +2 to Discipline to defend against mental attacks and maneuvers made by criminals and suspects  
 _Martial Artist_ (Fists): +1 to Fists checks regarding knowledge of martial arts  
 _Pin the Tail_ (Investigation): +2 when using the Surveillance trapping; may make an Investigation check to add +1 when using Stealth’s Shadowing trapping  
 _Redirected Force_ (Fists): If you successfully defend against melee attacks using Fists, you may use your next turn’s main action in advance to place the temporary  aspect ‘Thrown to the Ground’ on your opponent  
 _Scene of the Crime_ (Investigation): +1 Investigation when in investigating crime scenes

 **Other Equipment**  
 _Handgun_ – weapon:1 gun

 **Total Refresh Cost:** -4 (Pure Mortal)

Harry’s Notes: I’m afraid it’s going to be a while before I can repair my relationship with Murphy…

Author’s Note: Stats taken from the Our World source book. And yes, she apparently starts with 38 Skill Points

**Monsters**

**Gremlin**  
 **High Concept:** Vicious Little Monster  
Obsessive-Compulsive Need for Secrecy  
Loves to Tinker  
Safety in Numbers

 **Skills**  
+2 Craftsmanship, Fists, Stealth  
+1 Athletics, Endurance, Might

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Veil of Shadows [-1]  
Mana Static [-1]

 **Mortal Stunts**  
 _Dismantling Made Easy_ (Craftsmanship): +2 to Craftsmanship when taking things apart  
 _Surround and Overwhelm_ (Fists) : +1 to attacks and maneuvers with Fists for every two other gremlins in your zone

 **Total Refresh Cost:** -4

Harry’s Notes: Easy to take on when there’s only one or two. Unfortunately, they like to swarm you…


	2. Silver Warden Ch. 1

**Profiles For Silver Warden – Chapter 1**

Harry Dresden (UPDATED)  
Makoto Kino Dresden (NEW)  
Usagi Tsukino (NEW)

**Us**

**Harry Dresden**  
 **High Concept** : Warden Private Eye  
 **Trouble** : Living with Lasciel’s Shadow  
My Mother’s Silver Pentacle  
Epic Wiseass  
My Darling Destructive Daughter  
Not So Subtle, Still Quick To Anger  
A Molten Left Hand, Mavra’s Gift to Me

**Skills**  
+5 Conviction  
+4 Endurance, Intimidation, Lore  
+3 Alertness, Contacts, Discipline, Investigation  
+2 Athletics, Fists, Rapport, Scholarship, Stealth  
+1 Driving, Guns, Presence, Resources, Survival, Weapons

**Supernatural Powers**  
Evocation [-3]: Fire, Air, Spirit (+1 Power (Fire))  
Thaumaturgy [-3]: +1 Control (Divination)  
Refinement [-2]: +1 Power (Spirit) +1 Control (Fire, Wind), +1 Complexity (Divination)  
The Sight [-1]  
Soul Gaze [0]  
Wizard’s Constitution [0]  
Lawbreaker [-1]: First  
Demonic Copilot [-1]: Lasciel’s Shadow

**Mortal Stunts**  
 _Hellfire_ : Optional +2 Evocation offensive power; requires the Demonic Copilot supernatural power.  
Produces an orange glow and a noticeable stench of brimstone when used. Any uncontrolled shifts MUST take the form of Fallout  
 _Listening_ (Investigation) : +4 to hear things, Alertness skill drops to -2 while in use

**Enchanted Items**  
 _Staff_ : Focus item - +1 offensive control (Spirit)  
     -A long wooden staff, carved with runes  
     -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Blasting Rod_ : Focus item - +1 offensive control (Fire)  
     -A Short wooden rod, carved with runes  
     -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Shield Bracelet_ : Focus item - +1 defensive control (Spirit)  
     - A bracelet hung with tiny metal shields  
 _Force Ring_ (x4): Weapon:2 blunt force magic attack; may be used to make simple maneuvers instead  
     -A small ring  
     -Requires 8 scenes to recharge between uses  
 _Leather Duster_ : Physical Armor:1  
     -A badass-looking leather duster, sown with runes on the inside  
 _Lightning Battery_ : Enchanted item - Provides power for electric spells up to a total Power of 4  
     -A large battery with a plastic clip  
     -Can only be recharged by Makoto  
     -May be destroyed to use as a Weapon:3, Range 1, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
          --Weapon Value decreases as charge is used; requires a charge of at least 2 to use

**Other Equipment**

_Silver Pentacle Amulet_ – A beat-up silver pentacle amulet from your mother, often used as a focus for  
light and divination spells. Also acts as a symbol of your faith in magic

**Rote Spells**  
 _Fuego_ (Fire) – Weapon:5 fire magic attack  
     -A tight beam of fire  
     -Requires Blasting Rod  
 _Riffletum_ (Reflect) – Strength 3, 2 Turn force (spirit) magic Block  
     -A Half-dome shield of pure force  
     -Requires Shield Bracelet  
 _Forzare_ (Force) – Weapon:3 blunt force (spirit) magic attack  
     -A wave of pure force  
 _Ventas Servitas_ (Servant Wind) – 1 Zone Wind Magic Maneuver  
     -A Powerful blast of wind  
     -Places the temporary aspect ‘Off-Balance’ on everyone in one zone

**Total Refresh Cost** : -13

Harry’s Notes: Uhh… I should probably get rid of that Lasciel and Hellfire stuff before someone sees it

Author’s note: Stats (circa Storm Front) taken from the Our World source book and updated to Dead Beat, including timeline changes. Assumes 45 Skill Points and 16 Refresh Points

 

**Makoto Kino Dresden**  
 **High Concep** t: Harry Dresden’s Lightning-Throwing Daughter  
 **Trouble** : Brave Face, Weak Stomach  
Orphaned, Then Adopted  
My Parents Watching Over Me  
Daddy’s Little Hell-Raiser  
Bully Hunter  
Something of a Show-Off

**Skills**  
+5 Conviction  
+4 Discipline, Endurance  
+3 Fists, Lore, Presence  
+2 Alertness, Athletics, Intimidation, Might  
+1 Contacts, Empathy, Investigation, Rapport, Weapons

**Supernatural Powers**  
Channeling [-2]: Electromancy  
Supernatural Senses [-2]: Nearby people (mystical), magical potential (mystical), electrical energy (physical)  
Inhuman Strength [-2]  
Inhuman Toughness [-2] to blunt force  
      The Catch [+1] is not blunt force

**Enchanted Items**  
Stun Baton (x2): Focus item - +1 Offensive Control (Electricity) (do not stack)  
     -A collapsible metal baton  
     -Counts as Weapon:1, cold iron  
Lightning Battery (x2): Enchanted item - Provides power for electric spells up to a total Power of 4  
     -A large battery with a plastic clip  
     -Can only be recharged by Makoto  
     -May be destroyed to use as a Weapon:3, Range 1, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
          --Weapon Value decreases as charge is used; requires a charge of at least 2 to use

**Rote Spells**  
 _Tonnerre_ (Thunderbolt) – Weapon:3, Range 1 electric magic attack  
     -A bolt of electricity  
 _Étincelle Paroi_ (Spark Wall) – Strength 3, 2-turn electric Block  
     -A wall of arcing electricity  
 _Statique_ (Static Blast) – Weapon:3, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
     -An explosive orb of electricity  
     -Requires Stun Baton

**Total Refresh Cost** : -7

Harry’s Notes: You have no idea how much of a literal pain those batteries were to make.  
Makoto’s Notes: Yep, I’m looking pretty awesome, all right. …Wait, ‘Weak Stomach’?!  Ooooh papaaaa...

 

**Others in the Area**

**Usagi Tsukino**  
 **High Concept** : A Friendly Girl from School  
Dear Lord, Can She Eat  
Devoted To My Friends

**Skills**  
+5 Empathy  
+4 Conviction, Presence, Rapport  
+3 Alertness, Contacts, Performance  
+2 Lore, Resources, Stealth  
+1 Athletics, Discipline, Endurance

**Supernatural Powers**  
UNKNOWN

**Mortal Stunts**  
 _A True Friend_ (Empathy) : +1 to Empathy when using the ‘Shoulder to Cry On’ trapping  
 _Natural Magnetism_ (Rapport ): +1 Rapport when trying to befriend people

**Total Refresh Cost** : At least -3

Makoto’s Notes: Well, she can do something magical, but I have no idea what. Hopefully she’ll tell me when we’re better friends


	3. Silver Warden Ch. 2

**Profiles for Silver Warden – Chapter 2**

Harry Dresden  
Makoto Kino Dresden (UPDATED)  
Usagi Tsukino (UPDATED)  
Tamako Mae (NEW)  
Yamato Arashimaru (NEW)  
Luna (NEW)  
Zoicite (NEW)  
That Monster Thing (NEW)

**Us**

**Harry Dresden**  
 **High Concept** : Warden Private Eye  
 **Trouble** : Living with Lasciel’s Shadow  
My Mother’s Silver Pentacle  
Epic Wiseass  
My Darling Destructive Daughter  
Not So Subtle, Still Quick To Anger  
A Molten Left Hand, Mavra’s Gift to Me

 **Skills**  
+5 Conviction  
+4 Endurance, Intimidation, Lore  
+3 Alertness, Contacts, Discipline, Investigation  
+2 Athletics, Fists, Rapport, Scholarship, Stealth  
+1 Driving, Guns, Presence, Resources, Survival, Weapons

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Evocation [-3]: Fire, Air, Spirit (+1 Power (Fire))  
Thaumaturgy [-3]: +1 Control (Divination)  
Refinement [-2]: +1 Power (Spirit), +1 Control (Fire, Wind), +1 Complexity (Divination)  
The Sight [-1]  
Soul Gaze [0]  
Wizard’s Constitution [0]  
Lawbreaker [-1]: First  
Demonic Copilot [-1]: Lasciel’s Shadow

 **Mortal Stunts**  
 _Hellfire_ : Optional +2 Evocation offensive power; requires the Demonic Copilot supernatural power.  
Produces an orange glow and a noticeable stench of brimstone when used. Any uncontrolled shifts MUST take the form of Fallout  
 _Listening_ (Investigation) : +4 to hear things, Alertness skill drops to -2 while in use

 **Enchanted Items**  
 _Staff_ : Focus item - +1 offensive control (Spirit)  
     -A long wooden staff, carved with runes  
     -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Blasting Rod_ : Focus item - +1 offensive control (Fire)  
     -A Short wooden rod, carved with runes  
     -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Shield Bracelet_ : Focus item - +1 defensive control (Spirit)  
     - A bracelet hung with tiny metal shields  
 _Force Ring_ (x4): Weapon:2 blunt force magic attack; may be used to make simple maneuvers instead  
     -A small ring  
     -Requires 8 scenes to recharge between uses  
 _Leather Duster_ : Physical Armor:1  
     -A badass-looking leather duster, sown with runes on the inside  
 _Lightning Battery_ : Enchanted item - Provides power for electric spells up to a total Power of 4  
     -A large battery with a plastic clip  
     -Can only be recharged by Makoto  
     -May be destroyed to use as a Weapon:3, Range 1, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
          --Weapon Value decreases as charge is used; requires a charge of at least 2 to use

**Other Equipment**

_Silver Pentacle Amulet_ – A beat-up silver pentacle amulet from your mother, often used as a focus for  
light and divination spells. Also acts as a symbol of your faith in magic

 **Rote Spells**  
 _Fuego_ (Fire) – Weapon:5 fire magic attack  
     -A tight beam of fire  
     -Requires Blasting Rod  
 _Riffletum_ (Reflect) – Strength 3, 2 Turn force (spirit) magic Block  
     -A Half-dome shield of pure force  
     -Requires Shield Bracelet  
 _Forzare_ (Force) – Weapon:3 blunt force (spirit) magic attack  
     -A wave of pure force  
 _Ventas Servitas_ (Servant Wind) – 1 Zone Wind Magic Maneuver  
     -A Powerful blast of wind  
     -Places the temporary aspect ‘Off-Balance’ on everyone in one zone

 **Total Refresh Cost** : -13

Harry’s Notes: Uhh… I should probably get rid of that Lasciel and Hellfire stuff before someone sees it

Author’s note: Stats (circa Storm Front) taken from the Our World source book and updated to Dead Beat, including timeline changes. Assumes 45 Skill Points and 16 Refresh Points

 

 **Makoto Kino Dresden**  
 **High Concept** : Harry Dresden’s Lightning-Throwing Daughter  
 **Trouble** : Tricked By the Fey  
Orphaned, Then Adopted  
My Parents Watching Over Me  
Daddy’s Little Hell-Raiser  
Bully Hunter  
Something of a Show-Off

 **Skills**  
+5 Conviction  
+4 Discipline, Endurance  
+3 Fists, Lore, Presence  
+2 Alertness, Athletics, Intimidation, Might  
+1 Contacts, Empathy, Investigation, Rapport, Weapons

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Channeling [-2]: Electromancy  
Supernatural Senses [-2]: Nearby people (mystical), magical potential (mystical), electrical energy (physical)  
Inhuman Strength [-2]  
Inhuman Toughness [-2] to blunt force  
     The Catch [+1] is not blunt force  
Item of Power [unkown]: Battle Form  
     UNKNOWN

 **Enchanted Items**  
 _Stun Baton_ (x2): Focus item - +1 Offensive Control (Electricity) (do not stack)  
     -A collapsible metal baton  
     -Counts as Weapon:1, cold iron  
 _Lightning Battery_ (x2): Enchanted item - Provides power for electric spells up to a total Power of 4  
     -A large battery with a plastic clip  
     -Can only be recharged by Makoto  
     -May be destroyed to use as a Weapon:3, Range 1, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
          --Weapon Value decreases as charge is used; requires a charge of at least 2 to use  
 _Transformation Pen_ : Enchanted item - May transform to or from Battle form form as a main action.  
     -An incredibly girly-looking pen with a small green orb on top  
     -Everything else is unknown

 **Rote Spells**  
 _Tonnerre_ (Thunderbolt) – Weapon:3, Range 1 electric magic attack  
     -A bolt of electricity  
 _Étincelle Paroi_ (Spark Wall) – Strength 3, 2-turn electric Block  
     -A wall of arcing electricity  
 _Statique_ (Static Blast) – Weapon:3, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
     -An explosive orb of electricity  
     -Requires Stun Baton

 **Total Refresh Cost** : at least -8 now, probably more…

Harry’s Notes: …Burn the kitty.  
Makoto’s Notes: Burn the kitty!

 

**Others in the Area**

**Usagi Tsukino**  
 **High Concept** : A Naïve Girl In Trouble  
 **Trouble** : Tricked By the Fey  
Her Pet Is a Viper  
Flailing = Dodging  
The Luck of Fools  
Devoted To My Friends

 **Skills**  
+5 Empathy  
+4 Conviction, Presence, Rapport  
+3 Alertness, Contacts, Performance  
+2 Lore, Resources, Stealth  
+1 Athletics, Discipline, Endurance

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Item of Power [unknown]: Battle form  
     UNKNOWN

 **Mortal Stunts**  
 _A True Friend_ (Empathy) : +1 to Empathy when using the ‘Shoulder to Cry On’ trapping  
 _Natural Magnetism_ (Rapport) : +1 Rapport when trying to befriend people

 **Enchanted Items**  
Unknown, but presumably has a pen like mine

 **Other Equipment**  
Moon Stick: A small pink rod topped with a golden crescent moon  
     -Counts as Weapon:1, magic

 **Rote Spells**  
 _Moon Healing Escalation_ – Nullifies most harmful spells and drives out possessing forces  
     -A pillar of refreshing, purifying light  
     -Requires Battle form  & Moon Rod  
     -Requires two consecutive main actions if in conflict; any supplemental action or physical defense roll cancels the spell. You must make a Discipline check to continue casting if you take physical stress or are subject to a forceful physical maneuver

 **Total Refresh Cost** : at least -3, probably more

Harry’s Notes: Poor girl, never stood a chance against the fey.  
Makoto’s Notes: I will rescue her. …Also, I think she has another rote spell?

 

 **Tamako Mae**  
 **High Concept** : The Manager of the White Council Safehouse  
Icy Demeanor

 **Skills**  
Mostly unknown, but…  
+5 Discipline  
+4 Presence  
+3 Contacts, Resources  
+2 Intimidation, Rapport  
+1 Conviction

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Channeling [-2] – Kinetomancy

 **Mortal Stunts**  
UNKNOWN

 **Enchanted Items**  
Unkown, but she’s bound to have something given who she works with

 **Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN

 **Total Refresh Cost** : At least -2

Harry’s Notes: It’s really hard to get a read on her. Though, I’m pretty sure she has something going on with Arashimaru

 

 **Yamato Arashimaru**  
 **High Concept** : The Area Warden of Japan  
Good Natured and Friendly  
A Weather Wizard  
Somehow Found the Jade Court

 **Skills**  
Mostly unknown, but…  
+5 Discipline  
+4 Rapport  
+3 Contacts, Conviction, Empathy

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Evocation [-3]: Water, Wind, Spirit (Specialization: +1 Control (Wind))  
Thaumaturgy [-3]: Specialization: unknown  
Refinement [unknown]: Unknown, but he probably has some for power  
The Sight [-1]  
Soul Gaze [0]  
Wizard’s Constitution [0]

 **Mortal Stunts**  
UNKNOWN

 **Enchanted Items**  
Unknown, but he’s bound to have a least a few magical toys lying around, probably for boosting his power

 **Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN

 **Total Refresh Cost** : At least -7

Harry’s Notes: I like this guy. Though why he hasn’t shut down Luna yet is something I’ll need to discuss with him

 

**Villains**

**Luna**  
 **High Concept** : Faerie(?) Cat  
Looks Like a Cute Kitty  
Haughty Manner  
Targeting Young Girls

 **Skills**  
Mostly unkown, but…  
+4 Stealth  
+3 Alertness, Deceit  
+2 Performance, Presence  
+1 Lore, Survival

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Mostly unknown, but possibly weak to Cold Iron, and…  
Claws [-1]

 **Mortal Stunts**  
 _Feline Agility_ (Athletics) : +1 Athletics when jumping and climbing, +2 when balancing  
 _Just an Ordinary Cat_ (Performance) : May use Performance instead of Deceit when pretending to be an ordinary cat, +1 Performance when doing so  
 _Silent Steps, Unseen Form_ (Stealth) : +1 Stealth when using the Shadowing trapping  
 _Well-Practiced Eloquence_ (Performance) : +2 Performance when giving speeches and lectures  
Possible others?

 **Total Refresh Cost** : At least -5

Harry’s Notes: Oh yes, that cat will pay for this…  
Makoto’s Notes: I can’t believe I let this happen…

 

 **Zoicite**  
 **High Concept** : Mad Sorcerer  
 **Trouble** : Comic-Book Villain  
He Can… Fly

 **Skills**  
UNKNOWN

 **Supernatural Powers**  
UNKNOWN  
Though he’s apparently capable of some form of magic. …And he can fly. And teleport. What?

 **Mortal Stunts**  
UNKNOWN

 **Enchanted Items**  
Mostly unknown, though those crystals must do something

 **Other Equipment**  
UNKNOWN

 **Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN

 **Total Refresh Cost** : UNKNOWN

Harry’s Notes: I know next to nothing about this guy, and that makes him dangerous. Even if he is a moron.  
Makoto’s Notes: And that is why you don’t dabble in Black Magic: it makes you bonkers

 

**Monsters**

**That Monster… Thing**  
 **High Concept** : Big Monster Guy Thing  
A Human Transformed  
Looks Kinda Stupid

 **Skills**  
+5 Weapons  
+4 Endurance, Might  
+3 Fists  
+2 Intimidation  
+1 Athletics

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Unknown, except for…  
Supernatural Strength [-4]  
Inhuman Speed [-2]  
Supernatural Toughness [-4]  
     The Catch [unknown] is unknown

 **Mortal Stunts**  
 _Extendable Arms_ : You may make melee attacks (with both Fists and Weapons) up to one zone away. Changing which zone you’re targeting is a supplemental action  
 _Weapons On Command_ : You may form various melee weapons on the ends of your hands as a main action; two weapons can be formed simultaneously

 **Total Refresh Cost** : at least -9, probably more

Harry’s Notes: So much we don’t know… What’s going on in this city?  
Makoto’s Notes: That thing was _tough_. Took a powered-up bolt of lightning to the face and it put it down for less than a minute.


	4. Silver Warden Ch. 3

** Profiles for Silver Warden – Chapter 3 **

Harry Dresden  
Makoto Kino Dresden (UPDATED)  
Usagi Tsukino (UPDATED)  
Luna (UPDATED & MOVED)  
Tamako Mae (UPDATED)  
Yamato Arashimaru (UPDATED)  
Zoicite (UPDATED)  
That Monster Thing

** Us **

**Harry Dresden**  
 **High Concept:** Warden Private Eye  
 **Trouble:** Living with Lasciel’s Shadow  
My Mother’s Silver Pentacle  
Epic Wiseass  
My Darling Destructive Daughter  
Not So Subtle, Still Quick To Anger  
A Molten Left Hand, Mavra’s Gift to Me

**Skills  
** +5 Conviction **  
**+4 Endurance, Intimidation, Lore ****  
+3 Alertness, Contacts, Discipline, Investigation  
+2 Athletics, Fists, Scholarship, Rapport, Stealth  
+1 Driving, Guns, Presence, Resources, Survival, Weapons

**Supernatural Powers  
** Evocation [-3]: Fire, Air, Spirit (+1 Power (Fire)) **  
**Thaumaturgy [-2]: +1 Control (Divination) **  
**Refinement [-3]: +1 power (Spirit), +1 Control (Fire, Wind), +1 Complexity (Divination) **  
**The Sight [-1] **  
**Soul Gaze [0] ****  
Wizard’s Constitution [0]  
Lawbreaker [-1]: First  
Demonic Copilot [-1]: Lasciel’s Shadow

**Mortal Stunts**  
 _Hellfire_ : Optional +2 Evocation offensive power; requires the Demonic Copilot supernatural power. Produces an orange glow and a noticeable stench of brimstone when used. Any uncontrolled shifts MUST take the form of Fallout  
 _Listening_ (Investigation) : +4 to hear things, Alertness skill drops to -2 while in use

**Enchanted Items**  
 _Staff_ : Focus item - +1 offensive control (Spirit)  
   -A long wooden staff, carved with runes  
   -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Blasting Rod_ : Focus item - +1 offensive control (Fire)  
   -A Short wooden rod, carved with runes  
   -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Shield Bracelet_ : Focus item - +1 defensive control (Spirit)  
   - A bracelet hung with tiny metal shields  
 _Force Ring_ (x4): Weapon:2 blunt force magic attack; may be used to make simple maneuvers instead  
   -A small ring  
   -Requires 8 scenes to recharge between uses  
 _Leather Duster_ : Physical Armor:1  
   -A badass-looking leather duster, sown with runes on the inside  
 _Lightning Battery_ : Enchanted item - Provides power for electric spells up to a total Power of 4  
   -A large battery with a plastic clip  
   -Can only be recharged by Makoto  
   -May be destroyed to use as a Weapon:3, Range 1, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
         --Weapon Value decreases as charge is used; requires a charge of at least 2 to use

**Other Equipment  
** _Silver Pentacle Amulet_ – A beat-up silver pentacle amulet from your mother, often used as a focus for light and divination spells. Also acts as a symbol of your faith in magic

**Rote Spells  
** _Fuego_ (Fire) – Weapon:5 fire magic attack **  
**-A tight beam of fire **  
**-Requires Blasting Rod **  
** _Riffletum_ (Reflect) – Strength 3, 2 Turn force (spirit) magic Block **  
**-A Half-dome shield of pure force **  
**-Requires Shield Bracelet **  
** _Forzare_ (Force) – Weapon:3 blunt force (spirit) magic attack **  
**-A wave of pure force ****  
 _Ventas Servitas_ (Servant Wind) – 1 Zone Wind Magic Maneuver  
   -A Powerful blast of wind  
   -Places the temporary aspect ‘Off-Balance’ on everyone in one zone

**Total Refresh Cost:** -13

Harry’s Notes: Uhh… I should probably get rid of that Lasciel and Hellfire stuff before someone sees it

Author’s Notes: Stats (circa Storm Front) taken from Our World source book and updated to Dead Beat, including timeline changes. Assumes 45 Skill Points and 16 Refresh Points

**Makoto Kino Dresden**  
 **High Concept:** Harry Dresden’s Lightning-Throwing Daughter  
 **Trouble:** But I Don’t _Want_ To Be a Senshi  
Orphaned, Then Adopted  
Jupiter(?) Watching Over Me  
Daddy’s Little Hell-Raiser  
Bully Hunter  
Something of a Show-Off

**Skills  
** +5 Conviction **  
**+4 Discipline, Endurance ****  
+3 Fists, Lore, Presence  
+2 Alertness, Athletics, Intimidation, Might  
+1 Contacts, Empathy, Investigation, Rapport, Weapons

**Supernatural Powers  
** Channeling [-2]: Electromancy **  
**Supernatural Senses [-2]: Nearby people (mystical), magical potential (mystical), electrical energy (physical) **  
**Inhuman Strength [-2] **  
**Inhuman Toughness [-2] to blunt force ****  
The Catch [+1] is not blunt force  
Item of Power [unkown]: Senshi Form  
   UNKNOWN

**Mortal Stunts  
** _Senshi Glamour_ : You cannot be visually identified as Makoto while a Senshi, or as Sailor Jupiter when a civilian. This does not apply to Moon Cats or other awakened Senshi

**Enchanted Items  
** _Stun Baton_ (x2): Focus item - +1 Offensive Control (Electricity) (do not stack) **  
**-A collapsible metal baton **  
**-Counts as Weapon:1, cold iron **  
** _Lightning Battery_ (x2): Enchanted item - Provides power for electric spells up to a total Power of 4 **  
**-A large battery with a plastic clip **  
**-Can only be recharged by Makoto **  
**-May be destroyed to use as a Weapon:3, Range 1, 1 Zone electric magic attack **  
**\--Weapon Value decreases as charge is used; requires a charge of at least 2 to use ****  
 _Transformation Pen_ : enchanted item - May transform to or from Battle form form as a main action.  
   -An incredibly girly-looking pen with a small green orb on top  
   -Can only be used by Makoto  
   -Can theoretically be used to cast thaumaturgic spells

**Rote Spells  
** _Tonnerre_ (Thunderbolt) – Weapon:3, Range 1 electric magic attack **  
**-A bolt of electricity **  
** _Étincelle Paroi_ (Spark Wall) – Strength 3, 2-turn electric Block **  
**-A wall of arcing electricity ****  
 _Statique_ (Static Blast) – Weapon:3, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
   -An explosive orb of electricity  
   -Requires Stun Baton

**Total Refresh Cost:** at least -9, probably more

Harry’s Notes: Makoto needs to make sure she keeps that pen safe; wouldn’t want any warlocks getting ahold of it and using it for thaumaturgy. …Assuming whatever that force was doesn’t murder them for trying

Makoto’s Notes: This is just… the dumbest thing

** Senshi & Co. **

**Usagi Tsukino**  
 **High Concept:** The Naïve Senshi of the Moon  
 **Trouble:** Did I mention She’s Naïve?  
A Perfectly Ordinary Childhood  
The Moon Watching Over Me  
Flailing = Dodging  
The Luck of Fools  
Devoted To My Friends

**Skills  
** +5 Empathy **  
**+4 Conviction, Presence, Rapport ****  
+3 Alertness, Contacts, Performance  
+2 Lore, Resources, Stealth  
+1 Athletics, Discipline, Endurance

**Supernatural Powers**  
Item of Power [unknown]: Senshi form  
   UNKNOWN

**Mortal Stunts**  
 _A True Friend_ (Empathy) : +1 to Empathy when using the ‘Shoulder to Cry On’ trapping  
 _Natural Magnetism_ (Rapport) : +1 Rapport when trying to befriend people  
 _Senshi Glamour_ : You cannot be visually identified as Usagi while a Senshi, or as Sailor Moon when a civilian. This does not apply to Moon Cats or other awakened Senshi

**Enchanted Items**  
 _Transformation Brooch_ : Enchanted item - May transform to or from Senshi form as a main action  
   -A large, golden brooch decorated with a crescent moon and a small pink gem  
   -If the brooch leaves the scene you’re in, you transform back automatically  
   -Can only be used by Usagi  
   -Can theoretically be used to cast thaumaturgic spells

**Other Equipment**  
 _Moon Stick_ : A small pink rod topped with a golden crescent moon  
   -Counts as Weapon:1, magic

**Rote Spells**  
 _Moon Healing Escalation_ – Nullifies most harmful spells and drives out possessing forces  
   -A pillar of refreshing, purifying light  
   -Requires Battle form  & Moon Rod  
   -Requires two consecutive main actions if in conflict; any supplemental action or physical defense roll cancels the spell. You must make a Discipline check to continue casting if you take physical stress or are subject to a forceful physical maneuver

**Total Refresh Cost:** at least -4, probably more  
Harry’s Notes: She’s been doing the amateur hero shtick for how long?! She’s lucky to be alive

Makoto’s Notes: I honestly would never have guessed she’s capable of superheroing

**Luna**  
 **High Concept:** Moon Cat from the Distant Past  
 **Trouble** : A Memory Full Of Holes  
Former Advisor To the Lunar Queen  
Cute Kitty  
Tries To Be Dignified  
Like a Glorified Baby Sitter

**Skills**  
somewhat unkown, but…  
+5 Discipline **  
**+4 Rapport, Stealth ****  
+3 Alertness, Scholarship  
+2 Empathy, Performance, Presence  
+1 Conviction, Deceit, Lore, Survival

**Supernatural Powers**  
Mostly unknown, but…  
Echoes of the Beast [-1]: Cat  
Claws [-1]

**Mortal Stunts  
** _Feline Agility_ (Athletics) : +1 Athletics when jumping and climbing, +2 when balancing **  
** _Just an Ordinary Cat_ (Performance) : May use Performance instead of Deceit when pretending to be an ordinary cat, +1 Performance when doing so  
 _Precursor’s Memory_ (Lore) : May make Lore checks regarding the Lunar Kingdom and Dark Kingdom, +2 Lore when doing so ****  
 _Silent Steps, Unseen Form_ (Stealth) : +1 Stealth when using the Shadowing trapping  
 _Well-Practiced Eloquence_ (Performance) : +2 Performance when giving speeches and lectures  
Possible others?

**Total Refresh Cost:** At least -7

Harry’s Notes: Well, she’s not evil, but of all the stupid, irresponsible things…

Makoto’s Notes: So… we’re not burning the kitty? Also: ‘Dark Kingdom’? Seriously?

** Others in the Area **

**Tamako Mae**  
 **High Concept:** The Manager of the White Council Safehouse  
Icy Demeanor  
Stoic, But Not Emotionless

**Skills  
** Mostly unknown, but… **  
**+5 Discipline **  
**+4 Presence ****  
+3 Contacts, Resources  
+2 Intimidation, Rapport  
+1 Conviction

**Supernatural Powers  
** Channeling [-2] – Kinetomancy

**Mortal Stunts  
** UNKNOWN

**Enchanted Items  
** Unknown, but she’s bound to have _something_ given who she works with

**Rote Spells  
** UNKNOWN

**Total Refresh Cost:** At least -2

Harry’s Notes: I think I made her angry…

 

**Yamato Arashimaru**  
High Concept: The Area Warden of Japan  
Good Natured and Friendly  
A Little Territorial  
A Weather Wizard  
Somehow Found the Jade Court

**Skills  
** Mostly unknown, but… ****  
+5 Discipline  
+4 Craftsmanship, Rapport  
+3 Contacts, Conviction, Empathy

**Supernatural Powers  
** Evocation [-3]: Water, Wind, Spirit (Specialization: +1 Control (Wind)) **  
**Thaumaturgy [-3]: Specialization: +1 Complexity (Crafting) **  
**Refinement [unknown]: Unknown, but he probably has some for power ****  
The Sight [-1]  
Soul Gaze [0]  
Wizard’s Constitution [0]

**Mortal Stunts  
** UNKNOWN

**Enchanted Items  
** Unknown, but he’s bound to have a least a few magical toys lying around, probably for boosting his power. Especially considering what he’d made in his lab

**Rote Spells  
** UNKNOWN

**Total Refresh Cost:** At least -7

Harry’s Notes: A street show. He’s somehow managed to pass the Senshi off as a street show. The mind boggles.

** Villains **

**Zoicite**  
 **High Concept:** Dark General of the Dark Kingdom  
 **Trouble:** Comic-Book Villain  
Made a Deal with a… Demon?  
He Can… Fly

**Skills  
** UNKNOWN

**Supernatural Powers**  
Mostly Unknown, but…  
Sponsored Magic [-4]: Demonic(?) magic  
   details unknown  
And he can fly and teleport, but that might be part of the same set of powers

**Mortal Stunts  
** UNKNOWN

**Enchanted Items  
** Mostly unknown, though those crystals must do _something_

**Other Equipment  
** UNKNOWN

**Rote Spells  
** UNKNOWN

**Total Refresh Cost:** at least -4, almost definitely more

Harry’s Notes: Well, he’s my current target, but I still don’t know much about him. What exactly was that ‘Metalia’ thing?

Makoto’s Notes: And that is why you don’t make deals with uber-demons: it makes you bonkers

** Monsters **

**That Monster… Thing**  
 **High Concept:** Big Monster Guy Thing  
A Human Transformed  
Looks Kinda Stupid

**Skills  
** +5 Weapons **  
**+4 Endurance, Might ****  
+3 Fists  
+2 Intimidation  
+1 Athletics

**Supernatural Powers  
** Unknown, except for… **  
**Supernatural Strength [-4] ****  
Inhuman Speed [-2]  
Supernatural Toughness [-4]  
   The Catch [unknown] is unknown

**Mortal Stunts**  
 _Extendable Arms_ : You may make melee attacks (with both Fists and Weapons) up to one zone away. Changing which zone you’re targeting is a supplemental action  
 _Weapons On Command_ : You may for various melee weapons on the ends of your hands as a main action; two weapons can be formed simultaneously

**Total Refresh Cost:** at least -9, probably more

Harry’s Notes: So much we don’t know… What’s going on in this city?

Makoto’s Notes: That thing was TOUGH. Took a powered-up bolt of lightning to the face and it put it down for less than a minute.


	5. Silver Warden Ch. 4

** Profiles for Silver Warden – Chapter 4 **

Harry Dresden  
Makoto Kino Dresden (UPDATED)  
Usagi Tsukino (UPDATED)  
Luna  
Ami Mizuno (NEW)  
Rei Hino (NEW)  
Tamako Mae  
Yamato Arashimaru  
Zoicite  
That Monster Thing

****

** Us **

**Harry Dresden**  
 **High Concept:** Warden Private Eye  
 **Trouble:** Living with Lasciel’s Shadow  
My Mother’s Silver Pentacle  
Epic Wiseass  
My Darling Destructive Daughter  
Not So Subtle, Still Quick To Anger  
A Molten Left Hand, Mavra’s Gift to Me

 **Skills  
** +5 Conviction  
+4 Endurance, Intimidation, Lore  
+3 Alertness, Contacts, Discipline, Investigation  
+2 Athletics, Fists, Scholarship, Rapport, Stealth  
+1 Driving, Guns, Presence, Resources, Survival, Weapons

 **Supernatural Powers  
** Evocation [-3]: Fire, Air, Spirit (+1 Power (Fire))  
Thaumaturgy [-3]: +1 Control (Divination)  
Refinement [-2]: +1 Power (Spirit), +1 Control (Fire, Wind), +1 Complexity (Divination)  
The Sight [-1]  
Soul Gaze [0]  
Wizard’s Constitution [0]  
Lawbreaker [-1]: First  
Demonic Copilot [-1]: Lasciel’s Shadow

 **Mortal Stunts  
** _Hellfire_ : Optional +2 Evocation offensive power; requires the Demonic Copilot supernatural power. Produces an orange glow and a noticeable stench of brimstone when used. Any uncontrolled shifts MUST take the form of Fallout  
 _Listening_ (Investigation) : +4 to hear things, Alertness skill drops to -2 while in use

 **Enchanted Items  
** _Staff_ : Focus item - +1 offensive control (Spirit)  
   -A long wooden staff, carved with runes  
   -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Blasting Rod_ : Focus item - +1 offensive control (Fire)  
   -A short wooden rod, carved with runes  
 -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Shield Bracelet_ : Focus item - +1 defensive control (Spirit)  
   -A bracelet hung with tiny metal shields  
 _Force Ring_ (x4): Weapon:2 blunt force magic attack; may be used to make simple maneuvers instead  
   -A small ring  
   -Requires 8 scenes to recharge between uses  
 _Leather Duster_ : Physical Armor:1  
   -A badass-looking leather duster, sown with runes on the inside  
 _Lightning Battery_ : Enchanted item - Provides power for electric spells up to a total Power of 4  
   -A large battery with a plastic clip  
   -Can only be recharged by Makoto  
   -May be destroyed to use as a Weapon:3, Range 1, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
         --Weapon Value decreases as charge is used; requires a charge of at least 2 to use

 **Other Equipment  
** _Silver Pentacle Amulet_ – A beat-up silver pentacle amulet from your mother, often used as a focus for light and divination spells. Also acts as a symbol of your faith in magic

 **Rote Spells  
** _Fuego_ (Fire) – Weapon:5 fire magic attack  
   -A tight beam of fire  
   -Requires Blasting Rod  
 _Riffletum_ (Reflect) – Strength 3, 2 Turn force (spirit) magic Block  
   -A Half-dome shield of pure force  
   -Requires Shield Bracelet  
 _Forzare_ (Force) – Weapon:3 blunt force (spirit) magic attack  
   -A wave of pure force  
 _Ventas Servitas_ (Servant Wind) – 1 Zone Wind Magic Maneuver  
   -A Powerful blast of wind  
   -Places the temporary aspect ‘Off-Balance’ on everyone in one zone

 **Total Refresh Cost:** -13

Harry’s Notes: Uhh… I should probably get rid of that Lasciel and Hellfire stuff before someone sees it

Author’s Notes: Stats (circa Storm Front) taken from Our World source book and updated to Dead Beat, including timeline changes. Assumes 45 Skill Points and 16 Refresh Points

**Makoto Kino Dresden**  
 **High Concept:** Harry Dresden’s Lightning-Throwing Daughter  
 **Trouble:** But I Don’t _Want_ To Be a Senshi  
Orphaned, Then Adopted  
Jupiter(?) Watching Over Me  
Daddy’s Little Hell-Raiser  
Bully Hunter  
Something of a Show-Off

 **Skills  
** +5 Conviction  
+4 Discipline, Endurance  
+3 Fists, Lore, Presence  
+2 Alertness, Athletics, Intimidation, Might  
+1 Contacts, Empathy, Investigation, Rapport, Weapons

 **Supernatural Powers  
** Channeling [-2]: Electromancy  
Supernatural Senses [-2]: Nearby people (mystical), magical potential (mystical), electrical energy (physical)  
Inhuman Strength [-2]  
Inhuman Toughness [-2] to blunt force  
   The Catch [+1] is not blunt force  
Item of Power [-3? total]: Senshi Form, bestowing:  
   Supernatural Sense [0]: Dark energy (mystical)  
       -Replaces other Supernatural Senses  
   Supernatural Strength [-2]  
       -Upgrades Inhuman Strength  
   Inhuman Speed [-2]  
   Inhuman Toughness [-1]  
       -The Catch [+?] is UNKNOWN  
       -generalizes prior Inhuman Toughness to blunt force  
           -the catch might drop down to a +0, not sure yet  
   One Time Discount [+2]

 **Mortal Stunts  
** _Senshi Glamour_ : You cannot be visually identified as Makoto while a Senshi, or as Sailor Jupiter when a civilian. This does not apply to Moon Cats, other awakened Senshi, beings who have seen you transform, or those who have seen you as a Senshi while using The Sight.  
 _Senshi Magic_ : While a Senshi, you take no mental stress from casting spells, and do not need an outside source of electricity. However, you may cast no spells except for those associated with your Senshi form

 **Enchanted Items  
** _Stun Baton_ (x2): Focus item - +1 Offensive Control (Electricity) (do not stack)  
   -A collapsible metal baton  
   -Counts as Weapon:1, cold iron  
 _Lightning Battery_ (x2): Enchanted item - Provides power for electric spells up to a total Power of 4  
   -A large battery with a plastic clip  
   -Can only be recharged by Makoto  
   -May be destroyed to use as a Weapon:3, Range 1, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
         --Weapon Value decreases as charge is used; requires a charge of at least 2 to use  
 _Transformation Pen_ : enchanted item - May transform to or from Senshi form as a main action.  
   -An incredibly girly-looking pen with a small green orb on top  
   -Can only be used by Makoto  
   -Automatically returns to you if not in the same scene  
   -Can theoretically be used to cast thaumaturgic spells

 **Rote Spells  
** _Tonnerre_ (Thunderbolt) – Weapon:3, Range 1 electric magic attack  
   -A bolt of electricity  
 _Étincelle Paroi_ (Spark Wall) – Strength 3, 2-turn electric Block  
   -A wall of arcing electricity  
 _Statique_ (Static Blast) – Weapon:3, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
   -An explosive orb of electricity  
   -Requires Stun Baton  
 _Supreme Thunder_ – Weapon:5, Range 1 electric magic attack  
   -A bolt of lightning  
   -Requires Senshi form  
   -Requires a full action

 **Total Refresh Cost:** -12?

Harry’s Notes: I have no idea what that catch is, but there’s bound to be _something._

Makoto’s Notes: Calling down blue bolts from heaven is cool and all, but they’re just so _slow._

****

** Senshi & Co. **

**Usagi Tsukino**  
 **High Concept:** The Naïve Senshi of the Moon  
 **Trouble:** Did I Mention She’s Naïve?  
A Perfectly Ordinary Childhood  
The Moon Watching Over Me  
Flailing = Dodging  
The Luck of Fools  
Devoted To My Friends

 **Skills  
** +5 Empathy  
+4 Conviction, Presence, Rapport  
+3 Alertness, Contacts, Performance  
+2 Lore, Resources, Stealth  
+1 Athletics, Discipline, Endurance

 **Supernatural Powers  
** Item of Power [-7? Total]: Senshi Form, bestowing:  
   Channeling [-2]: Unknown  
   Supernatural Sense [-1]: Dark energy (mystical)  
   Inhuman Strength [-2]  
   Inhuman Speed [-2]  
   Inhuman Toughness [-2]  
       -The Catch [+?] is UNKNOWN  
   One Time Discount [+2]

 **Mortal Stunts  
** _A True Friend_ (Empathy) : +1 to Empathy when using the ‘Shoulder to Cry On’ trapping  
 _Natural Magnetism_ (Rapport) : +1 Rapport when trying to befriend people  
 _Senshi Glamour_ : You cannot be visually identified as Usagi while a Senshi, or as Sailor Moon when a civilian. This does not apply to Moon Cats, other awakened Senshi, beings who have seen you transform, or those who have seen you as a Senshi while using The Sight.  
 _Senshi Magic_ : While a Senshi, you take no mental stress from casting spells. However, you may cast no spells except for those associated with your Senshi form

 **Enchanted Items  
** _Transformation Brooch_ : Enchanted item - May transform to or from Senshi form as a main action  
   -A large, golden brooch decorated with a crescent moon and a small pink gem  
   -Can only be used by Usagi  
   -Automatically returns to you if not in the same scene  
   -Can theoretically be used to cast thaumaturgic spells

 **Other Equipment**  
 _Moon Tiara_ : A golden tiara.  
   -Part of the Senshi form _  
Moon Stick_ : A small pink rod topped with a golden crescent moon  
   -Counts as Weapon:1, magic

 **Rote Spells**  
 _Moon Healing Escalation_ – Nullifies most harmful spells and drives out possessing forces  
   -A pillar of refreshing, purifying light  
   -Requires Battle form  & Moon Rod  
   -Requires two consecutive full actions if in conflict; any other action (including physical defense rolls) cancels the spell. You must make a Discipline check to continue casting if you take physical stress or are subject to a forceful physical maneuver

 **Total Refresh Cost:** -11?

Harry’s Notes: I’m just assuming her suit has the same suite of powers as Makoto.

Makoto’s Notes: I think that purification spell of hers is even slower on the draw then my spell.

 

 **Luna**  
 **High Concept:** Moon Cat from the Distant Past  
 **Trouble** : A Memory Full Of Holes  
Former Advisor To the Lunar Queen  
Cute Kitty  
Tries To Be Dignified  
Like a Glorified Baby Sitter

 **Skills  
** somewhat unknown, but…  
+5 Discipline  
+4 Rapport, Stealth  
+3 Alertness, Scholarship  
+2 Empathy, Performance, Presence  
+1 Conviction, Deceit, Lore, Survival

 **Supernatural Powers  
** Mostly unknown, but…  
Echoes of the Beast [-1]: Cat  
Claws [-1]

 **Mortal Stunts  
** _Feline Agility_ (Athletics) : +1 Athletics when jumping and climbing, +2 when balancing  
 _Just an Ordinary Cat_ (Performance) : May use Performance instead of Deceit when pretending to be an ordinary cat, +1 Performance when doing so  
 _Precursor’s Memory_ (Lore) : May make Lore checks regarding the Lunar Kingdom and Dark Kingdom, +2 Lore when doing so  
 _Silent Steps, Unseen Form_ (Stealth) : +1 Stealth when using the Shadowing trapping  
 _Well-Practiced Eloquence_ (Performance) : +2 Performance when giving speeches and lectures  
Possibly others?

 **Total Refresh Cost:** At least -7

Harry’s Notes: Well, she’s not evil, but of all the stupid, irresponsible things…

Makoto’s Notes: So… we’re not burning the kitty? Also: ‘Dark Kingdom’? Seriously?

**Ami Mizuno**  
 **High Concept:** The Genius Senshi of ???  
 **Trouble:** No Social Skills  
Intelligent, But Inexperienced  
Analysis Is My Specialty

 **Skills  
** +5 Investigation, Scholarship  
+4 Conviction, Discipline  
+3 Deceit, Empathy  
+2 Alertness, Lore, Resources  
+1 Athletics, Craftsmanship, Performance, Presence, Stealth

 **Supernatural Powers  
** Item of Power [-7? Total]: Senshi Form, bestowing:  
   Channeling [-2]: Unknown  
   Supernatural Sense [-1]: Dark energy (mystical)  
   Inhuman Strength [-2]  
   Inhuman Speed [-2]  
   Inhuman Toughness [-2]  
       -The Catch [+?] is UNKNOWN  
   One Time Discount [+2]

 **Mortal Stunts  
** _Amazing Academics_ (Scholarship) : +1 Scholarship in regards to Academic subjects, +2 if you have access to a library or other modern database  
 _Senshi Glamour_ : You cannot be visually identified as Ami while a Senshi, or as a Sailor Senshi when a civilian. This does not apply to Moon Cats, other awakened Senshi, beings who have seen you transform, or those who have seen you as a Senshi while using The Sight.  
 _Senshi Magic_ : While a Senshi, you take no mental stress from casting spells. However, you may cast no spells except for those associated with your Senshi form

 **Enchanted Items** _  
Transformation Object_ : enchanted item - May transform to or from Senshi form as a main action.  
   -Description currently unknown  
   -Can only be used by Ami  
   -Automatically returns to you if not in the same scene  
   -Can theoretically be used to cast thaumaturgic spells

 **Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN. She’s bound to have one in Senshi form, though

 **Total Refresh Cost:** -10?

Harry’s Notes: She seems like a smart girl. Maybe she’ll actually listen to reason? One can dream.

Makoto’s Notes: I’d love to know what sort of magic her suit grants her. Maybe something awesome, like localized earthquakes or making thorny vines grow everywhere?

 

 **Rei Hino**  
 **High Concept:** The Fiery Senshi of ???  
 **Trouble:** I Let My Emotions Lead Me  
Don’t Tell Me What To Do!

 **Skills  
** +5 Conviction  
+4 Presence, Scholarship  
+3 Alertness, Athletics, Lore  
+2 Discipline, Endurance, Intimidation, Survival  
+1 Deceit, Empathy, Fists, Performance, Rapport

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Item of Power [-7? Total]: Senshi Form, bestowing:  
   Channeling [-2]: Unknown  
   Supernatural Sense [-1]: Dark energy (mystical)  
   Inhuman Strength [-2]  
   Inhuman Speed [-2]  
   Inhuman Toughness [-2]  
       -The Catch [+?] is UNKNOWN  
   One Time Discount [+2]

 **Mortal Stunts** _  
Senshi Glamour_ : You cannot be visually identified as Rei while a Senshi, or as a Sailor Senshi when a civilian. This does not apply to Moon Cats, other awakened Senshi, beings who have seen you transform, or those who have seen you as a Senshi while using The Sight.  
 _Senshi Magic_ : While a Senshi, you take no mental stress from casting spells. However, you may cast no spells except for those associated with your Senshi form

 **Enchanted Items  
** _Transformation Object_ : enchanted item - May transform to or from Senshi form as a main action.  
   -Description currently unknown  
   -Can only be used by Rei  
   -Automatically returns to you if not in the same scene  
   -Can theoretically be used to cast thaumaturgic spells

 **Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN. She’s bound to have one in Senshi form, though

 **Total Refresh Cost:** -9?

Harry’s Notes: Rei, on the other hand, is going to get herself killed.

Makoto’s Notes: With her personality, she seems a shoe-in for fire. …Nah, no way life would be that cliché

****

** Others in the Area **

**Tamako Mae**  
 **High Concept:** The Manager of the White Council Safehouse  
Icy Demeanor  
Stoic, But Not Emotionless

 **Skills  
** Mostly unknown, but…  
+5 Discipline  
+4 Presence  
+3 Contacts, Resources  
+2 Intimidation, Rapport  
+1 Conviction

 **Supernatural Powers  
** Channeling [-2] – Kinetomancy

 **Mortal Stunts**  
UNKNOWN

 **Enchanted Items**  
Unknown, but she’s bound to have _something_ given who she works with

 **Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN

 **Total Refresh Cost** : At least -2

Harry’s Notes: I think I made her angry…

 

 **Yamato Arashimaru  
High Concept** : The Area Warden of Japan  
Good Natured and Friendly  
A Little Territorial  
A Weather Wizard  
Somehow Found the Jade Court

 **Skills**  
Mostly unknown, but…  
+5 Discipline  
+4 Craftsmanship, Rapport  
+3 Contacts, Conviction, Empathy

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Evocation [-3]: Water, Wind, Spirit (Specialization: +1 Control (Wind))  
Thaumaturgy [-3]: Specialization: +1 Complexity (Crafting)  
Refinement [unknown]: Unknown, but he probably has some for power  
The Sight [-1]  
Soul Gaze [0]  
Wizard’s Constitution [0]

 **Mortal Stunts**  
UNKNOWN

 **Enchanted Items**  
Unknown, but he’s bound to have a least a few magical toys lying around, probably for boosting his power. Especially considering what he’d made in his lab

 **Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN

 **Total Refresh Cost:** At least -7

Harry’s Notes: A street show. He’s somehow managed to pass the Senshi off as a street show. The mind boggles.

** Villains **

**Zoicite**  
 **High Concept:** Dark General of the Dark Kingdom  
 **Trouble:** Comic-Book Villain  
Made a Deal with a… Demon?  
He Can… Fly

 **Skills**  
UNKNOWN

 **Supernatural Powers**  
Mostly Unknown, but…  
Sponsored Magic [-4]: Demonic(?) magic  
   -Details unknown  
And he can fly and teleport, but that might be part of the same set of powers

 **Mortal Stunts**  
UNKNOWN

 **Enchanted Items**  
Mostly unknown, though those crystals must do _something_

 **Other Equipment**  
UNKNOWN

 **Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN

 **Total Refresh Cost:** at least -4, almost definitely more

Harry’s Notes: Well, he’s my current target, but I still don’t know much about him. What exactly was that ‘Metalia’ thing?

Makoto’s Notes: And that is why you don’t make deals with uber-demons: it makes you bonkers

 

** Monsters **

**That Monster… Thing**  
 **High Concept:** Big Monster Guy Thing  
A Human Transformed  
Looks Kinda Stupid

 **Skills  
** +5 Weapons  
+4 Endurance, Might  
+3 Fists  
+2 Intimidation  
+1 Athletics

 **Supernatural Powers  
** Unknown, except for…  
Supernatural Strength [-4]  
Inhuman Speed [-2]  
Supernatural Toughness [-4]  
   The Catch [unknown] is unknown

 **Mortal Stunts**  
 _Extendable Arms_ : You may make melee attacks (with both Fists and Weapons) up to one zone away. Changing which zone you’re targeting is a supplemental action  
 _Weapons On Command_ : You may for various melee weapons on the ends of your hands as a main action; two weapons can be formed simultaneously

 **Total Refresh Cost:** at least -9, probably more

Harry’s Notes: So much we don’t know… What’s going on in this city?

Makoto’s Notes: That thing was TOUGH. Took a powered-up bolt of lightning to the face and it put it down for less than a minute.


	6. Silver Warden Ch. 5

** Profiles for Silver Warden – Chapter 5 **

Harry Dresden  
Makoto Kino Dresden  
Usagi Tsukino (UPDATED)  
Luna (UPDATED – notes only)  
Ami Mizuno (UPDATED)  
Rei Hino (UPDATED)  
Tuxedo Mask (NEW)   
Tamako Mae  
Yamato Arashimaru  
Zoicite (UPDATED)  
That Monster Thing  
The Chat-Garou (NEW)

****

** Us **

**Harry Dresden**  
 **High Concept:** Warden Private Eye  
 **Trouble:** Living with Lasciel’s Shadow  
My Mother’s Silver Pentacle  
Epic Wiseass  
My Darling Destructive Daughter  
Not So Subtle, Still Quick To Anger  
A Molten Left Hand, Mavra’s Gift to Me

**Skills  
** +5 Conviction  
+4 Endurance, Intimidation, Lore  
+3 Alertness, Contacts, Discipline, Investigation  
+2 Athletics, Fists, Scholarship, Rapport, Stealth  
+1 Driving, Guns, Presence, Resources, Survival, Weapons

**Supernatural Powers  
** Evocation [-3]: Fire, Air, Spirit (+1 Power (Fire))  
Thaumaturgy [-3]: +1 Control (Divination)  
Refinement [-2]: +1 Power (Spirit), +1 Control (Fire, Wind), +1 Complexity (Divination)  
The Sight [-1]  
Soul Gaze [0]  
Wizard’s Constitution [0]  
Lawbreaker [-1]: First  
Demonic Copilot [-1]: Lasciel’s Shadow

**Mortal Stunts  
** _Hellfire_ : Optional +2 Evocation offensive power; requires the Demonic Copilot supernatural power. Produces an orange glow and a noticeable stench of brimstone when used. Any uncontrolled shifts MUST take the form of Fallout  
 _Listening_ (Investigation) : +4 to hear things, Alertness skill drops to -2 while in use

**Enchanted Items  
** _Staff_ : Focus item - +1 offensive control (Spirit)  
   -A long wooden staff, carved with runes  
   -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Blasting Rod_ : Focus item - +1 offensive control (Fire)  
   -A short wooden rod, carved with runes  
   -Counts as Weapon:1, wood  
 _Shield Bracelet_ : Focus item - +1 defensive control (Spirit)  
   -A bracelet hung with tiny metal shields   
_Force Ring_ (x4): Weapon:2 blunt force magic attack; may be used to make simple maneuvers instead  
   -A small ring  
   -Requires 8 scenes to recharge between uses  
 _Leather Duster_ : Physical Armor:1  
   -A badass-looking leather duster, sown with runes on the inside  
 _Lightning Battery_ : Enchanted item - Provides power for electric spells up to a total Power of 4  
   -A large battery with a plastic clip  
   -Can only be recharged by Makoto  
   -May be destroyed to use as a Weapon:3, Range 1, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
         --Weapon Value decreases as charge is used; requires a charge of at least 2 to use

**Other Equipment  
** _Silver Pentacle Amulet_ – A beat-up silver pentacle amulet from your mother, often used as a focus for light and divination spells. Also acts as a symbol of your faith in magic

**Rote Spells  
** _Fuego_ (Fire) – Weapon:5 fire magic attack  
   -A tight beam of fire  
   -Requires Blasting Rod  
 _Riffletum_ (Reflect) – Strength 3, 2 Turn force (spirit) magic Block  
   -A Half-dome shield of pure force  
   -Requires Shield Bracelet  
 _Forzare_ (Force) – Weapon:3 blunt force (spirit) magic attack  
   -A wave of pure force  
 _Ventas Servitas_ (Servant Wind) – 1 Zone Wind Magic Maneuver  
   -A Powerful blast of wind  
   -Places the temporary aspect ‘Off-Balance’ on everyone in one zone

**Total Refresh Cost:** -13

Harry’s Notes: Uhh… I should probably get rid of that Lasciel and Hellfire stuff before someone sees it

Author’s Notes: Stats (circa Storm Front) taken from Our World source book and updated to Dead Beat, including timeline changes. Assumes 45 Skill Points and 16 Refresh Points

**Makoto Kino Dresden**   
**High Concept:** Harry Dresden’s Lightning-Throwing Daughter  
 **Trouble:** But I Don’t _Want_ To Be a Senshi  
Orphaned, Then Adopted  
Jupiter(?) Watching Over Me  
Daddy’s Little Hell-Raiser  
Bully Hunter  
Something of a Show-Off

**Skills  
** +5 Conviction  
+4 Discipline, Endurance  
+3 Fists, Lore, Presence  
+2 Alertness, Athletics, Intimidation, Might  
+1 Contacts, Empathy, Investigation, Rapport, Weapons

**Supernatural Powers  
** Channeling [-2]: Electromancy  
Supernatural Senses [-2]: Nearby people (mystical), magical potential (mystical), electrical energy (physical)  
Inhuman Strength [-2]  
Inhuman Toughness [-2] to blunt force  
   The Catch [+1] is not blunt force  
Item of Power [-3? total]: Senshi Form, bestowing:  
   Supernatural Sense [0]: Dark energy (mystical)  
       -Replaces other Supernatural Senses  
   Supernatural Strength [-2]  
       -Upgrades Inhuman Strength  
   Inhuman Speed [-2]  
   Inhuman Toughness [-1]  
       -The Catch [+?] is UNKNOWN  
       -generalizes prior Inhuman Toughness to blunt force  
           -the catch might drop down to a +0, not sure yet   
   One Time Discount [+2]

**Mortal Stunts  
** _Senshi Glamour_ : You cannot be visually identified as Makoto while a Senshi, or as Sailor Jupiter when a civilian. This does not apply to Moon Cats, other awakened Senshi, beings who have seen you transform, or those who have seen you as a Senshi while using The Sight.  
 _Senshi Magic_ : While a Senshi, you take no mental stress from casting spells, and do not need an outside source of electricity. However, you may cast no spells except for those associated with your Senshi form

**Enchanted Items  
** _Stun Baton_ (x2): Focus item - +1 Offensive Control (Electricity) (do not stack)  
   -A collapsible metal baton  
   -Counts as Weapon:1, cold iron  
 _Lightning Battery_ (x2): Enchanted item - Provides power for electric spells up to a total Power of 4  
   -A large battery with a plastic clip  
   -Can only be recharged by Makoto  
   -May be destroyed to use as a Weapon:3, Range 1, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
         --Weapon Value decreases as charge is used; requires a charge of at least 2 to use  
 _Transformation Pen_ : enchanted item - May transform to or from Senshi form as a main action.  
   -An incredibly girly-looking pen with a small green orb on top  
   -Can only be used by Makoto  
   -Automatically returns to you if not in the same scene  
   -Can theoretically be used to cast thaumaturgic spells

**Rote Spells  
** _Tonnerre_ (Thunderbolt) – Weapon:3, Range 1 electric magic attack  
   -A bolt of electricity  
 _Étincelle Paroi_ (Spark Wall) – Strength 3, 2-turn electric Block  
   -A wall of arcing electricity   
_Statique_ (Static Blast) – Weapon:3, 1 Zone electric magic attack  
   -An explosive orb of electricity  
   -Requires Stun Baton  
 _Supreme Thunder_ – Weapon:5, Range 1 electric magic attack  
   -A bolt of lightning  
   -Requires Senshi form  
   -Requires a full action

**Total Refresh Cost:** -12?

Harry’s Notes: I have no idea what that catch is, but there’s bound to be _something._

Makoto’s Notes: Calling down blue bolts from heaven is cool and all, but they’re just so _slow._

****

** Senshi & Co. **

**Usagi Tsukino**  
 **High Concept:** The Naïve Senshi of the Moon  
 **Trouble:** Did I Mention She’s Naïve?  
A Perfectly Ordinary Childhood  
The Moon Watching Over Me  
Flailing = Dodging  
The Luck of Fools  
Devoted To My Friends

**Skills  
** +5 Empathy  
+4 Conviction, Presence, Rapport  
+3 Alertness, Contacts, Performance  
+2 Lore, Resources, Stealth  
+1 Athletics, Discipline, Endurance

**Supernatural Powers  
** Item of Power [-7? Total]: Senshi Form, bestowing:  
   Channeling [-2]: Unknown  
   Supernatural Sense [-1]: Dark energy (mystical)  
   Inhuman Strength [-2]  
   Inhuman Speed [-2]  
   Inhuman Toughness [-2]   
       -The Catch [+?] is UNKNOWN  
   One Time Discount [+2]

**Mortal Stunts  
** _A True Friend_ (Empathy) : +1 to Empathy when using the ‘Shoulder to Cry On’ trapping   
_Natural Magnetism_ (Rapport) : +1 Rapport when trying to befriend people  
 _Senshi Glamour_ : You cannot be visually identified as Usagi while a Senshi, or as Sailor Moon when a civilian. This does not apply to Moon Cats, other awakened Senshi, beings who have seen you transform, or those who have seen you as a Senshi while using The Sight.  
 _Senshi Magic_ : While a Senshi, you take no mental stress from casting spells. However, you may cast no spells except for those associated with your Senshi form

**Enchanted Items  
** _Transformation Brooch_ : Enchanted item - May transform to or from Senshi form as a main action  
   -A large, golden brooch decorated with a crescent moon and a small pink gem   
   -Can only be used by Usagi  
   -Automatically returns to you if not in the same scene  
   -Can theoretically be used to cast thaumaturgic spells

**Other Equipment**  
 _Moon Tiara_ : A golden tiara.  
   -Part of the Senshi form _  
Moon Stick_ : A small pink rod topped with a golden crescent moon  
   -Counts as Weapon:1, magic

  
**Rote Spells**  
 _Moon Tiara Magic_ – Weapon:5, Range 1 ??? magic attack  
   -A flying, golden disk of ??? magic  
   -Requires Senshi form  & Moon Tiara  
   -Requires a full action  
   -If nothing prevents it, the tiara returns to your hands automatically at the end of your next turn  
 _Moon Healing Escalation_ – Nullifies most harmful spells and drives out possessing forces  
   -A pillar of refreshing, purifying light  
   -Requires Battle form  & Moon Rod  
   -Requires two consecutive full actions if in conflict; any other action (including physical defense rolls) cancels the spell. You must make a Discipline check to continue casting if you take physical stress or are subject to a forceful physical maneuver

**Total Refresh Cost:** -11?

Makoto’s Notes: Maybe she’s actually on to something with that ‘love always wins’ talk…

 

**Luna**  
 **High Concept:** Moon Cat from the Distant Past  
 **Trouble** : A Memory Full Of Holes  
Former Advisor To the Lunar Queen  
Cute Kitty  
Tries To Be Dignified  
Like a Glorified Baby Sitter

**Skills  
** somewhat unknown, but…  
+5 Discipline  
+4 Rapport, Stealth  
+3 Alertness, Scholarship  
+2 Empathy, Performance, Presence  
+1 Conviction, Deceit, Lore, Survival

**Supernatural Powers  
** Mostly unknown, but…  
Echoes of the Beast [-1]: Cat  
Claws [-1]

**Mortal Stunts  
** _Feline Agility_ (Athletics) : +1 Athletics when jumping and climbing, +2 when balancing  
 _Just an Ordinary Cat_ (Performance) : May use Performance instead of Deceit when pretending to be an ordinary cat, +1 Performance when doing so  
 _Precursor’s Memory_ (Lore) : May make Lore checks regarding the Lunar Kingdom and Dark Kingdom, +2 Lore when doing so  
 _Silent Steps, Unseen Form_ (Stealth) : +1 Stealth when using the Shadowing trapping  
 _Well-Practiced Eloquence_ (Performance) : +2 Performance when giving speeches and lectures  
Possibly others?

**Total Refresh Cost:** At least -7

Makoto’s Notes: Maybe… she’s not so bad, after all.

**Ami Mizuno**  
 **High Concept:** The Genius Senshi of ~~Mars~~ Mercury  
 **Trouble:** No Social Skills  
Intelligent, But Inexperienced  
 ~~Mars~~ Mercury Watching Over Me  
Analysis Is My Specialty

**Skills  
** +5 Investigation, Scholarship  
+4 Conviction, Discipline  
+3 Deceit, Empathy  
+2 Alertness, Lore, Resources  
+1 Athletics, Craftsmanship, Performance, Presence, Stealth

**Supernatural Powers  
** Item of Power [-7? Total]: Senshi Form, bestowing:  
   Channeling [-2]: ~~Pyromancy~~ Aquamancy?  
   Supernatural Sense [-1]: Dark energy (mystical)  
   Inhuman Strength [-2]  
   Inhuman Speed [-2]  
   Inhuman Toughness [-2]   
       -The Catch [+?] is UNKNOWN   
   One Time Discount [+2]

**Mortal Stunts  
** _Amazing Academics_ (Scholarship) : +1 Scholarship in regards to Academic subjects, +2 if you have access to a library or other modern database  
 _Senshi Glamour_ : You cannot be visually identified as Ami while a Senshi, or as Sailor ~~Mars~~ Mercury when a civilian. This does not apply to Moon Cats, other awakened Senshi, beings who have seen you transform, or those who have seen you as a Senshi while using The Sight.  
 _Senshi Magic_ : While a Senshi, you take no mental stress from casting spells. However, you may cast no spells except for those associated with your Senshi form

**Enchanted Items** _  
Transformation Object_ : enchanted item - May transform to or from Senshi form as a main action.  
   -Physical description currently unknown  
   -Can only be used by Ami  
   -Automatically returns to you if not in the same scene  
   -Can theoretically be used to cast thaumaturgic spells

**Rote Spells**  
 _ ~~Fire Soul~~_ ~~– Weapon:5, Range 1 fire magic attack  
   -A blast of fire  
   -Requires Senshi form  
   -Requires a full action~~  
 _Shabon Spray_ – 2 Zone water magic maneuver  
   -An impenetrably dense fog that obscures sight   
   -Lasts for the rest of the scene or until removed by another maneuver  
   -Requires Senshi form  
   -Requires a full action

**Total Refresh Cost:** -10?

Harry’s Notes: Makoto made her sound like a shrinking violet, but Sailor Mars was anything but. Either one of those is a cover, or those suits do worrisome things to your head.

Makoto’s Notes: Uhh… papa? We need to talk.

 

**Rei Hino**  
 **High Concept:** The Fiery Senshi of Mars  
 **Trouble:** I Let My Emotions Lead Me  
Mars Watching Over Me  
Don’t Tell Me What To Do!

**Skills  
** +5 Conviction  
+4 Presence, Scholarship  
+3 Alertness, Athletics, Lore   
+2 Discipline, Endurance, Intimidation, Survival  
+1 Deceit, Empathy, Fists, Performance, Rapport

**Supernatural Powers**  
Item of Power [-7? Total]: Senshi Form, bestowing:  
   Channeling [-2]: Pyromancy  
   Supernatural Sense [-1]: Dark energy (mystical)  
   Inhuman Strength [-2]  
   Inhuman Speed [-2]  
   Inhuman Toughness [-2]   
       -The Catch [+?] is UNKNOWN   
   One Time Discount [+2]

**Mortal Stunts** _  
Senshi Glamour_ : You cannot be visually identified as Rei while a Senshi, or as Sailor Mars when a civilian. This does not apply to Moon Cats, other awakened Senshi, beings who have seen you transform, or those who have seen you as a Senshi while using The Sight.  
 _Senshi Magic_ : While a Senshi, you take no mental stress from casting spells. However, you may cast no spells except for those associated with your Senshi form

**Enchanted Items  
** _Transformation Object_ : enchanted item - May transform to or from Senshi form as a main action.  
   -Physical description currently unknown  
   -Can only be used by Rei  
   -Automatically returns to you if not in the same scene  
   -Can theoretically be used to cast thaumaturgic spells

**Rote Spells**  
 _Fire Soul_ – Weapon:5, Range 1 fire magic attack  
   -A blast of fire  
   -Requires Senshi form  
   -Requires a full action

**Total Refresh Cost:** -9?

Harry’s Notes: …Huh? Makoto, what have I told you about messing with my files?

Makoto’s Notes: Oh for the…

 

**Tuxedo Mask**  
 **High Concept:** The Tux-Clad Ally(?) Of The Senshi  
Stylish And Fancy  
Sleights Of Hand Are Easy  
Roses Are Red

**Skills  
** +5 Rapport  
+4 Presence   
+3 Athletics, Deceit, Weapons   
+2 Alertness, Empathy, Stealth  
+1 Endurance, Fists  
MORE?

**Supernatural Powers**  
UNKNOWN, but he’s bound to have some

**Mortal Stunts** _  
Sleight Of Hand Expert:_ +1 Deceit when using the Sleight of Hand trapping

**Other Equipment**  
 _Cane_ : Weapon:1 wooden rod

**Total Refresh Cost:** -1?

Harry’s Notes: I wonder what his game is. I also wonder what would happen if he ever met Thomas… *shudder*

****

** Others in the Area **

**Tamako Mae**  
 **High Concept:** The Manager of the White Council Safehouse  
Icy Demeanor  
Stoic, But Not Emotionless

**Skills  
** Mostly unknown, but…  
+5 Discipline  
+4 Presence  
+3 Contacts, Resources  
+2 Intimidation, Rapport  
+1 Conviction

**Supernatural Powers  
** Channeling [-2] – Kinetomancy

**Mortal Stunts**  
UNKNOWN

**Enchanted Items**  
Unknown, but she’s bound to have _something_ given who she works with

**Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN

**Total Refresh Cost** : At least -2

Harry’s Notes: I think I made her angry…

 

**Yamato Arashimaru  
High Concept** : The Area Warden of Japan  
Good Natured and Friendly  
A Little Territorial  
A Weather Wizard  
Somehow Found the Jade Court

**Skills**  
Mostly unknown, but…  
+5 Discipline  
+4 Craftsmanship, Rapport  
+3 Contacts, Conviction, Empathy

**Supernatural Powers**  
Evocation [-3]: Water, Wind, Spirit (Specialization: +1 Control (Wind))  
Thaumaturgy [-3]: Specialization: +1 Complexity (Crafting)  
Refinement [unknown]: Unknown, but he probably has some for power  
The Sight [-1]  
Soul Gaze [0]  
Wizard’s Constitution [0]

**Mortal Stunts**  
UNKNOWN

**Enchanted Items**  
Unknown, but he’s bound to have a least a few magical toys lying around, probably for boosting his power. Especially considering what he’d made in his lab

**Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN

**Total Refresh Cost:** At least -7

Harry’s Notes: A street show. He’s somehow managed to pass the Senshi off as a street show. The mind boggles.

** Villains **

**Zoicite**  
 **High Concept:** Dark General of the Dark Kingdom  
 **Trouble:** Comic-Book Villain  
Made a Deal with a… Demon?   
Arrogant (And Can Back It Up)  
He Can… Fly

**Skills**  
+6 Conviction  
+5 Discipline  
+4 Weapons  
+3 Fists, Might, Intimidation  
MORE?

**Supernatural Powers**  
Sponsored Magic [-4]: Demonic(?) magic  
   -Teleportation, force magic, shields, _wrongness_ , more?  
‘Wings’ [-1]: Levitation  
Inhuman Strength [-2]  
Inhuman Speed [-2]  
Inhuman Toughness [-2]  
Inhuman Recovery [-2]  
   -The Catch [?] is UNKNOWN  
MORE?

**Mortal Stunts**  
UNKNOWN

**Enchanted Items  
** _Black Crystal_ : Shows location of Rainbow Crystal bearers  
   -currently broken, cycles between images at random  
Mostly unknown, though those crystals must do _something_

**Other Equipment**  
UNKNOWN

**Rote Spells**  
UNKNOWN

**Total Refresh Cost:** at least -13, probably more

Harry’s Notes: OK, that guy may be a cardboard cut-out, but he’s also a cheating bastard… and smarter then I gave him credit for. Still, with that blood of his…

Makoto’s Notes: That jackass attacked a little girl. He needs to die.

 

** Monsters **

**That Monster… Thing**  
 **High Concept:** Big Monster Guy Thing  
A Human Transformed  
Looks Kinda Stupid

**Skills  
** +5 Weapons  
+4 Endurance, Might  
+3 Fists  
+2 Intimidation  
+1 Athletics

**Supernatural Powers  
** Unknown, except for…  
Supernatural Strength [-4]  
Inhuman Speed [-2]  
Supernatural Toughness [-4]  
   The Catch [?] is unknown

**Mortal Stunts**  
 _Extendable Arms_ : You may make melee attacks (with both Fists and Weapons) up to one zone away. Changing which zone you’re targeting is a supplemental action  
 _Weapons On Command_ : You may for various melee weapons on the ends of your hands as a main action; two weapons can be formed simultaneously

**Total Refresh Cost:** at least -9, probably more

Harry’s Notes: So much we don’t know… What’s going on in this city?

Makoto’s Notes: That thing was TOUGH. Took a powered-up bolt of lightning to the face and it put it down for less than a minute.

 

**The Chat-Garou**  
 **High Concept:** Monstrous Were-Cat  
A Housecat Transformed  
I Love My Master  
You Can’t Run _Or_ Hide

**Skills  
** +5 Athletics  
+4 Endurance, Fists   
+3 Alertness, Intimidation  
+2 Might  
+1 Empathy, Survival

**Supernatural Powers  
** Unknown, except for…  
Echoes Of The Beast [-1]: Cat  
Claws [-1]  
Inhuman Strength [-2]  
Supernatural Speed [-4]  
Inhuman Toughness [-2]  
Supernatural Recovery [-4]  
   The Catch [?] is unknown

**Mortal Stunts**  
 _Scent Tracking_ (Alertness) : You may locate or track people via scent. Tracking checks like this are made with Alertness instead of Survival

**Total Refresh Cost:** at least -15, probably more

Makoto’s Notes: I can’t believe I almost… Oh _god_!

 


End file.
